The New Mrs Cole Turner
by afroqueen88
Summary: Moving to San Francisco wasn't on high on Saretta's to do list. Not with her husband's past history, but with him, her best friend, and new bundle on the way, Saretta's willing to extend the olive branch to the Charmed Ones.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second posted story; Charmed and the characters do not belong to me, no matter how much Cole calls to me. LOL! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review. Cheers!!!

* * *

Prologue

She sighed contentedly, a small smile played upon her lush lips, as her husband's toned arms wound around her thick waistline. Snuggling deeper into his sleepy warm embrace she giggled when he playfully growled tightening his grip on her, pulling her softness into him. Burrowing his face into his wife's smooth, apple scented neck he fell into the world between sleep aware that his beloved hadn't followed yet and was in a thoughtful frame of mind.

In their large dimly light bedroom, all was quiet except the occasional 'crackle and pop' from the fireplace and the whirling of snow ridden breezes against the window panes. Shadows danced on the walls making eerie shapes but her husband's even breaths quelled her fears of the monsters that went 'bump' in the night. Caressing the black hairs of his forearm her smile deepened as her rings caught the firelight and tears blurred her vision as the past came rushing to her. Sometimes it was still a shock to see them there, sitting there so comfortably, but thrumming with power so intense that few have ever experienced it.

The silver clauddga ring with a blue diamond made a tear spill over when she thought how he acquired it. But the sight of the plain silver band with an engraved saying in an ancient language made more tears fall.

~ Na hada mi changla ramahada li see mahli triquanla ~ It was written in ancient Atlantian with a bond engrained in it, in English it translated to: "My world was darkness until you came in and light the way."

Despite hardships and obstacles they were happy and all they had to do now was make peace with his ex-wife and her sisters. Saretta's full lips pinched in anger and a frown creased her cinnamon toned smooth forehead, as if sensing his wife's strife, her husband drew tiny circles on the back of the hand he held. Smiling softly at his unconscious concern Saretta closed her eyes taking in deep calming breaths, her love feeling her frustrations ebb slowly stopped his caressing as he fell deeper into Morpheus' arms. If it not for the breathing centering exercises Saretta would have never become Mrs. Cole Turner and her husband would still be wasting away in the dark, slowly losing more of this sanity.

That was… before she saved him and showed him the way.

* * *

Oh, that's not a true translation. I was too busy to even look it up, if there is one, so more fun for you to find out if there is. Will post soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This is AU to season 6. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I don't see why you're feeling threatened by 'that' damned stick figure?" Raven Darkholme sniffed indifferently, looking at the watery image that the Isis bowl projected from its still surface. There on the shimmering face a twenty-six or seven year old Caucasian woman was sorting through clothes that she had tossed around the room. Rolling her amethyst colored eyes Raven snorted as the woman tripped over clothes that she had previously thrown carelessly on the clothes ridden floor of her bedroom. Saretta ignored her friend, but couldn't help snickering at the clumsy woman as she stirred up blueberry pancakes that she had started for Cole and the makings of homemade biscuits that were due for the oven in a few.

"Be nice, Rave. She's not as… as…" "Dumb?" "No. Not as… " "Retarded?" "No! She's not as sloppy as she seems; she could be more if only she-"

"She didn't live at home with her sisters; one who is married, with a baby and whose daddy made mommy forget, and the other sister who is slightly paranoid **and** a hoe! And on top of that she can't find a man! I don't care if San Francisco is the gay capital of the world. _That_ is a damned shame." Raven scoffed sweeping her French manicured fingers over the water's surface releasing the image it held with a disgusted sneer.

"That's not right Raven. I'm not worried about that malnourished twiggy. And you know exactly why she lives with her sisters, the situation with her older sister and her husband will smooth itself out, and the youngest… well she's… just trying to find her self."

"A damned sexually transmitted disease is what she seems to be trying to find." Raven cackled sarcastically brushing invisible wrinkles from her smart tailor made black pants suit that accented her curvilinear figure. Picking at unseen lint she watching her friend frantically chopped up mushrooms and tomatoes. "And if you're so not worried about her then why do you keep spying on her?" Raven casually asked observing as Saretta stumbled for a moment before resuming her daily activities at a slower pace.

"Because, he gave her his everything and then she threw it back in his face when she couldn't accept all of him for whom he was! And in the end he still loved her." Saretta whispered quietly almost as if Cole, who was upstairs getting ready for work, could hear her talking about his ex-wife. "And anyway, she's scrawny, and I'm not."

Raven's arched brow rose in amusement, her beautiful equally thick best friend was so clueless at times. She had no idea how much Cole loved her, he fought the Underworld and then stood up to her family and friends just to **court** her! And here she was worrying about that damned skeletal twit competing with her figure being too much for her man. Cole wouldn't have noticed Saretta without her extra poundage if she dieted; he loved her the way she was. That was something that Raven herself wished she had, but she knew that her future didn't include a husband, much less children of her own, maybe a couple of steady booty calls and a boyfriend or two, but that was it.

"Sit your big ass down!" she finally cracked closing her eyes against the dizzying effect of watching Saretta flit here and there around the large kitchen like a brown hummingbird.

"Hey! Watch it. I happen to love and worship that 'big ass' each and every night." Cole teased rakishly wagging his brows as he shimmered into the kitchen looking deliciously handsome in a tailored black suit and blue silk tie that complimented his eyes. He smiled devilishly at his wife as she gave him a playful glare and Raven the finger as she waved the soiled dishes into the soapy sink water before adding more ingredients to three large omelets on the stove.

"Good morning, Love. Raven." Cole greeted Saretta as he swooped down pecking her forehead and swatting her jean covered bottom, earning himself a pop on his bicep. Sauntering over to a seat at the kitchen's island he swiped the morning newspaper from Raven before setting down across from her giving her an impish smirk clashing with the death glare she was giving. One more glare in his direction she collected up her briefcase and purse as standing. "You better be glad that I have to get to work soon." She threatened him walking over to Saretta who was busy flipping over the last pancake.

"Where's my to-go-plate, girl? I'll have to eat it at the office; I've got to go over my files for this case I was given yesterday." She explained only to receive a steaming, covered plate in the face. Saretta gave her a winning smile and a peck on the cheek, "I've known you almost my whole life; you've got to give me more credit than that. You **always** eat on the run." She waved off her exasperated looking friend, who rolled her eyes. Cole watched shaking his head, "You come in here with nothing, and yet leave with enough food to last you a week." He confessed with a slightly irritated look on his face, but there was mirth shining from his eyes.

Snorting she walked over to the kitchen door, "That's where you underestimate me, my little friend. I'll be back for lunch!" with a flirty wink and smile Raven disappeared with a shimmering wave.

Taking a steadying breath Saretta put on a wide happy smile as she went over to her husband with a loaded plate of food; an omelet all the way, pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. "You out did yourself again, Sweet Pea." Cole showered praises onto his blushing wife, but noticed that she seemed to hesitate a bit as she laid down both of their plates. Catching her hand as she went for the coffee and juice, he pulled her into his lap, "What's wrong?" he asked concern written all over his face. Her mouth opened then closed as she searched to find words to tell him the news. "Do you like children, Cole?" she whispered as she plucked at the lapels of his suit, her eyes glued to her husband's working throat.

Frowning worried, yet misunderstanding her, "Are you worried about if the child will be evil?" he asked streaming his hands through her long tresses. Jerking back as if he slapped her she thumped his chest, anger on her face, "No! Cole, any child from us will come from love and could never be anything evil." She explained to him making sure he could see the faith that she had in him and how much she meant her words. Kissing her forehead he nuzzled her neck, "I like children, Retta. I would like for us to have some in the near future, but I know that it would be rough for you. You are powerful in your own right, but us together are overpowering, any child we would have would have to be trained early to be careful with its powers." He explained as his wife went back to smoothing his lapels and he to caressing her hair. Cole waited; he knew that she would tell in her own time.

"What if... the near future was, say... six months from now?" she rushed the last part her motions stilling as his did in her hair. For several moments neither moved or said a word. Saretta watched his pulse point as it seemed to speed up and his Adam's apple workrd harder. Pulling her back gentle by the hair he stared down into his wife's eyes as she gave him a bright weak smile. "Retta... Saretta... are you saying..." his question trailed off as she nodded. "I'm about three months now." She confessed nibbling on her bottom lip. Tears came to his eyes gleaming, "A baby." He whispered in awe his other hand sliding down from her chin between her bosom stopping at the swell of her stomach. Life was there, a tiny life that he had planted inside his beautiful never wavering wife. "A little girl or boy." Tears poured down his chin and a goofy smile split his lips, jumping up with her in his arms he spun her around. Saretta laughed as he spun them around and round; his arms never shaking before he embraced her closely to him.

Getting to his knees, he pressed kisses to her stomach, arms wrapped tightly around her hips, and whispered to her swelling stomach. "Hi there, kiddo, I'm Cole, your dad." "It's a girl." Saretta professed stroking his short curls, a smile on her trembling ecstatic lips; she was so overjoyed for them. The smile dipped a bit as she thought about what else she was going to tell him, but that would have to wait until after dinner. Only one piece of news at a time and the way that Cole was making ridiculous baby talk to her stomach, Saretta was too jubilant to spoil this blissful moment.

Tonight. Yes that was a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Absolutely not! I **forbid** it!" The angry declaration was heard throughout the house echoing from the master suite. The dimly light two story immaculate Spanish villa rang with loud heated voices. "Cole, you are being unreasonable!" beseeched the second voice, obviously female. Through the sheer heavy white curtains of a large bay window, the two figures could be seen standing a few yards apart hands on their hips. Their forms circling one another as the woman tried to get the man to listen and understand, but the man moved further into the room and away from the window, not wanting to listen.

"**No**, I'm not!" Cole snapped at his wife storming from their bedroom and the bathroom with Saretta trailing closely behind him. Lips pursed in exasperation she rolled her eyes at his theatrics. Leaning against the shower she watched as he angrily brushed his teeth, spitting madly only to start the process over again. He was so furious that his shoulders quivered with tension and barely restrained anger, red skin and black stripes were threatening to over take his golden flesh releasing Balthazar.

Strolling up behind him she sighed looping her arms around his waist laying her face against his always warm muscled back. "Cole, Shuga, we are moving to San Francisco. Yeah, it's a big place, but even in the largest you still will collide with someone no matter how much you don't want to. We might as well-" Whirling around he glared at her, "No! I'll just tell the partners to give the promotion to someone else. I will not allow having you putting yourself or my baby girl in danger." He knew the moment the words left his lips that he was in for it.

"Putting our daughter in danger? Me? _What_ are you trying to say, Cole?" she quietly asked him stepping back hands propping up on her wide hips, jaw muscle twitching. Cole's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She had no idea how beautiful she was, as their child grew inside her she became more and more beautiful, something that Cole thought couldn't be anymore possible. Her skin glowed, her angry eyes sparkled and snapped, and her lush mouth was full, even in its pursed position. Sighing tension left him as he stepped to her, "Sweetheart, you know that I meant-" "No! What you are saying? That I'm setting our child in danger's way? Do you believe that I can't handle those children?!?! What gets me is that you believe that a child, that you know means the world to me, that is and will give me complications to carry to term, is not important enough not to worry about her safety."

Lips trembling, eyes welling big fat tears spilling over Saretta's heart clenched at the thought of losing their baby girl. She knew that Cole didn't mean what he said, but still it hurt when it was all said and done. Much like the Piper Halliwell Cole had told her so much about, Saretta had a lot of scaring about her womb and had taken one too many falls and energy blasts to her midsection. Any child created would automatically be labeled a 'fatal at risk pregnancy' to not only the child's health, but her own; and could/would be her first and last conceived baby. Learning that information, before Cole, she had come to terms that children of her own just weren't apart of her future, until Cole plopped into her life making anything and everything seem possible. He was her rock, her anchor in the storm. Despite his wild past and somewhat wild ways he was a stabling opposite that spiced and mellowed her life. He was her God given and blessed Adam to her Eve. And their child was the miracle that God had blessed them with.

Instantly feeling like shit the moment her lush bottom lip poked out and tears spilled over from her doe eyes Cole gathered his now sobbing wife into his arms; so distraught Saretta didn't fight or complain as her husband picked her up bridal style heading into their bedroom. He rocked her as he perched on the bed's edge smoothing her bangs to the side pressing pleading kisses into the crown of her head. Cole knew he had been irrational her wanting to reconcile with the Charmed sisters, but he couldn't bare the thought that if they doubted her or were threatened by her that if they hurt her he wouldn't survive the pain of a life without her. The hell dimension he had been sent to after the final death when the Halliwell sisters vanquished him would be a walk in the park without his other half. Pain tore through the powerful nearly indestructible half demon leaving him breathless as he tried to keep himself from joining his bride in better half in tears. What he had once felt for Phoebe Halliwell was child's play to the stunning goddess in his arms now. He wouldn't, no he couldn't be held responsible by whatever good forces; Elders or whatnot, when he got his vengeance if something were to happen to his beautiful wife.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't mean it the way came out. You are and will be a great mother; kind, sweet, loving, protective. I know that you are able to take care of our child. I… I just can't stand the thought that _if_, and I am stressing this, **if** something were to happen, I would never forgive myself. I know that you powerful, a force of nature, more like an earthquake," he snickered as his now no longer crying and sobbing wife, hiccupping and smiling smacked at him giggling, "who can more than well take care of yourself and our heir. I'm just worried about how they will react, they have never been known to think rationally first and then talk about it. And even then when they do such, it is not all the better. What I'm trying to say-" His rambling was cut off my Saretta's finger over his lips, to which he pressed a kiss to earning an even bigger smile. "I know what you are trying to say Coleridge Benjamin Turner, and I love you as well and nothing is going to ever come between you and I. This way I am trying to attempt a peace that our family came live in without any faults or whatever." She explained her had cupping his stubbly cheek in her soft hand, dear Lord the love she felt for this man was worth more than any to meet with one or more Halliwells. She just wanted a semi normal life with her small family; and if that meant the 'dreaded ex' then so be it.

Leaning up Saretta captured Cole's lips with her own, pouring all her love and fears into trying to express the desperation that she felt pressing swimming inside her. Through the fear and love, passion ignited within the two soul mates as they clung to one another finding solace within the other's embrace.


End file.
